


Совет

by Du_Rock



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 06:06:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13711461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Du_Rock/pseuds/Du_Rock
Summary: О том, как Ньют Скамандер просил совета, и как непрошеный совет оказался дельным.





	Совет

Брачные повадки волшебных зверей Ньют Скамандер знал наизусть. Нюхли-самки собирают в гнездах груды сокровищ и, если сочтут дары, принесенные самцом достойными, соглашаются разделить с ним сверкающее ложе.  
  
Окками скользят друг по другу, меняя размер, пока не устанут, и тогда тот из них, у кого еще остались силы, покрывает обессиленного.  
  
Камуфлори в восторге от подходящего партнера становятся настолько идеально невидимыми, что часто теряют саму возможность спариться. Поэтому у них сработал эволюционный отбор — будь хорош, но не идеален. Но именно это делает камуфлори уязвимыми для браконьеров.  
  
О брачных повадках людей Ньют знал очень немного, да и наблюдать за этими играми времени и желания у него не было. До сих пор.   
  
— Что делают люди, когда ухаживают друг за другом? — зашел он с вопросом к Тине.  
  
Тина зарделась и спросила:  
  
— А зачем тебе?  
  
— Думаю, что в моей книге будет уместно сравнить брачные повадки волшебных животных с людскими, но так как о последних я знаю слишком мало...  
  
— А-а... — протянула Тина, отвернулась, а потом сказала: — Угощают дорогим алкоголем, наверное.  
  
— Это для твоей книги, дорогой? — уточнила Куини. — Как мило!  
  
— Так что же?  
  
— Преподносят цветы, конечно, глупыш!  
  
— Что делают? Ну, ты даешь! Конечно, угощают чем-нибудь вкусным! Смотри, у меня как раз есть новые булочки, пальчики оближешь! — Якоб повлек друга внутрь пекарни.  
  
— Госпожа Президент, что вы делаете, если человек вам нравится? — в закрывающиеся двери лифта волшебным образом втиснулся британский нарушитель спокойствия.  
  
— Назначаю его на должность выше прежней, и смотрю, как он с этим справится, — Серафина посмотрела на озадаченного магозоолога. — Не беспокойтесь, Скамандер, вам это не грозит.  
  
— Вот и славно, — выдохнул Ньют и покинул лифт, как только эльф открыл двери.  
  
Ньют уныло брел по коридорам необъятного здания МАКУСА. Все его старания, все действия, предложенные друзьями и знакомыми, оказались напрасны. Персиваль Грейвз на предложенные дары не реагировал. Во всяком случае, не реагировал так, как рассчитывал Ньют...  
  
Скамандер замер посреди незнакомого коридора. Кажется, в этой части здания он еще ни разу не был. И понятия не имел, куда идти, чтобы выйти в привычные места. К счастью, из бокового коридора послышались шаги, и перед Ньютом возник невысокий, смутно знакомый молодой маг в костюме.  
  
— Извините, а как...- попытался узнать дорогу магозоолог.  
  
— Просто будьте самим собой, — походя бросил Абернетти и, прибавив шаг, скрылся за поворотом.  
  
Новый план созрел мгновенно. Экспромты удавались Скамандеру лучше всего.  
  
— Постойте! — Ньют бросился за магом.

  
***

  
На рабочем столе Персиваля Грейвза день за днем по очереди возникали цветы, огневиски разной степени выдержанности, булочки «от Ковальски» и даже книги не-магов о том, как преуспеть в карьере. Поскольку зарок не спать с коллегами Грейвз нарушать не собирался ни при каких обстоятельствах, а времени на поиски подходящего партнера вне МАКУСА категорически не было, ситуация начинала выходить за рамки забавного.  
  
И, наконец, разгадка явилась самостоятельно. Больше того, сотрудником МАКУСА Скамандер не был, но времени в пределах учреждения, где на правах консультанта по обмену помогал разбирать бумаги упраздненного отдела Учета магических животных, проводил более чем достаточно, и уже успел примелькаться. Не раз и не два Персиваль ловил себя на том, что озадаченно смотрит вслед магу в синем пальто, исчезающему за поворотом, в попытке вспомнить, кто это. Это всегда был Скамандер.  
  
— Что я делаю когда? — переспросил Персиваль смущенного Ньюта.  
  
Грейвз, которому целую неделю было ужасно любопытно, кто именно из молодых авроров, несмотря на категорический запрет, пытается ухаживать за ним, с облегчением вздохнул.  
  
— Дорогой Ньют. Такие вещи лучше постигать на практике, — одним движением руки он запер дверь в кабинет.  
  
— Прямо здесь?  
  
— А чего зря время терять? — Грейвз был так близко, что Ньюту казалось, будто он через все слои одежды чувствует жар чужого тела. Это было, конечно же, невозможно. Как едва ощутимое прикосновение губ к губам, легкий запах терпкого одеколона, и ладони, оказавшиеся на талии, и уж тем более, никак не могло случиться, чтобы ремень и ширинка в один момент оказались расстегнуты, а чуткие пальцы ласкали не привыкший к такому стремительному развитию событий член.   
  
Ньют вздрогнул, когда мягкие подушечки пальцев коснулись головки и обвели ее контур сквозь белье. Еще секунда, и к обнаженной плоти прикоснулись не руки, а губы, а после член погрузился в восхитительно жаркий рот. Ньют застонал, и надеялся, что заклятье, наложенное на дверь, не только запирающее, но и заглушающее. Пальцы, которые сразу сжали его бедро, намекнули, что нет.  
  
Ньют закусил губу, и, сосредоточившись на молчании, потерял контроль над ощущениями. Прикосновения губ, языка и пальцев захватили, увлекая волна за волной, чтобы закружить и с головой окунуть в бурное удовольствие.  
  
Слишком быстрый финал вверг бы Ньюта в пучину стыда, если бы не то, что в это время с ним делал языком и губами стоящий на коленях Персиваль.   
  
Пожалуй, после самого быстрого в его жизни перехода от поцелуя к минету у Скамандера появилось право называть главу департамента магической безопасности по имени. Возможно. Надо будет уточнить при подходящем случае, отметил для себя Ньют.  
  
— А за кем вы, собственно, собирались ухаживать? — поинтересовался Персиваль, расположившись в кресле, пока Скамандер со счастливым и блаженным видом приводил одежду в порядок.  
  
— За вами, — Ньют смущенно отвернулся и тут же вернулся взглядом к объекту ухаживания, пытаясь понять, какую реакцию вызвали его слова.  
  
Грейвз кивнул, спрятав улыбку:  
  
— Вышло неплохо. Как насчет того, чтобы вечером закрепить успех?


End file.
